Une vie de Malfoy pour Harry
by Likori
Summary: Et si Harry avait été élevé par les Malfoy ? Comment ce serait dérouler les événements ? Aurait-il été autant attaquer par Voldemort ? Ou pas les mangemort ? Aurait-il été autant détester par le professeur Snape ? Serait-il aller à Gryffondor quand même ? Ce serait-il fait les même amis ? Que de question... Je vous propose de lire ma fanfiction pour le découvrir. Bonne lecture !


***** **11 ans plus tôt** *****

Un homme aux cheveux platine et aux yeux bleu-gris s'avançait dans une maison, enjamba le corps inerte d'un homme aux cheveux noirs pour monter à l'étage, il arriva dans une chambre où le corps d'une femme sans vie aux cheveux roux était allongé au sol et derrière cette femme un frêle bambin en pleure. Mais ce frêle enfant avait réussi à affaiblir fortement le maître de l'homme, ce dernier s'avança vers l'enfant, sa mission était de tuer le bébé mais lorsque son regard se posa sur le bambin, l'homme remarqua bien vite qu'il lui était impossible d'enlever la vie du poupon et il le pris dans ses bras pour faire cesser les pleures de l'enfant.

Le nom de cet homme... Lucius, Lucius Malfoy, le grand monsieur Malfoy celui dont on dit qu'il a un cœur de glace, qu'il est cruel et sans pitié. C'est révélé ne pas pouvoir tuer un bambin. La raison ? Il est devenu papa d'un petit garçon du même âge que l'enfant dans ses bras et il a pensé à son fils en voyant le bébé. Il a pensé à ce qu'il ressentirait si on lui enlevait son enfant. Lucius prit donc une décision. Élever l'enfant du nom de Harry Potter, le dit "sauveur", pire cauchemar de son maître et il en passe.

Il enroula donc l'enfant dans sa cape pour qu'il n'ait pas froid et partit en direction du manoir des Malfoy. Lorsqu'il fut arriver, il demanda à un elf de maison de convoquer de sa part son épouse dans son bureau. Il pris ensuite le chemin vers son bureau et s'installa dans son fauteuil devant le feu avec le bambin qui s'était endormi dans ses bras.

Son épouse, Narcissa Malfoy arriva enfin dans le bureau de son mari après 5 minutes de marche pour traverser tout le manoir. Elle ouvra donc doucement la porte et s'approcha de Lucius après avoir refermé cette même porte. Lorsqu'elle aperçu le bébé dans les bras de son époux, elle fut très surprise de reconnaître la cible qui lui avait été ordonnée de tuer. Elle leva donc un regard interrogateur vers son mari et s'apprêtait à lui poser plusieurs questions, mais elle fut interrompue par Lucius.

 **-"Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à le tuer et j'ai donc décidé de l'élevé."** dit-il d'une voix douce et calme en ne quittant pas le poupon des yeux. **-"Cela ne te dérange pas ?"** lui demanda-t-il en relevant le regard vers son épouse.

Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Narcissa, il remarqua que ceux-ci brillait fortement, en effet cette dernière avait de petite perle au coins des yeux. Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

 **-"Nous le considérerons comme notre deuxième fils, n'es-ce pas ?"** dit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant qui venait de se dessiner sur ses lèvres. **-"Mais qu'allons nous faire pour le Lord ?"** demanda-t-elle inquiète.

 **-"Nous lui expliquerons que cet enfants n'aura aucune raison de s'en prendre à lui, étant donné qu'il aura été élevé de notre côté."** dit-il toujours aussi calmement.

 **-"Mais et s'il ne nous crois pas ?"** demanda-t-elle toujours inquiète.

 **-"Dans ce cas là nous fuirons loin du Lord pour mettre à l'abris nos deux enfants."** dit-il avec un regard très sérieux.

Narcissa ne répondit rien et se contenta d'acquiescer aux paroles de son époux, lui faisant entièrement confiance. Lucius lui tendis le bambin pour qu'elle s'occupe de le border et le coucher. La belle femme sortit donc de la pièce et partit coucher le nouvel arrivant, son deuxième fils, bien que n'étant pas de son sang, elle n'éprouvait pourtant aucuns mal à l'aimer comme tel. Elle arriva dans la chambre de son fils de sang, Draco et installa l'enfant à ses côté.

Lucius de son côté regardait le feu brûler dans la cheminée et repensait aux divers événements de la soirée. Il ne comprenait toujours pas vraiment pourquoi il avait pensé à son fils, Draco en voyant Harry. Mais les choses était faite et il ne les regrettait pas le moins du monde.

* * *

 **Voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plus, c'était plutôt cours mais ce n'est qu'un prologue en même temps. Bref, je vous dis à bientôt mes petits loups.**


End file.
